Disappearance
by Kuroshii
Summary: Their Master made a decisicion they can't change. GakupoXKaito


**Title:** Disappearance  
**Author:**** kuroikuroshii**  
**Pairing:** GakupoXKaito  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warnings:** Mentions of BoyXBoy love, mushyness?  
**Description:** Their Master made a decision which they can't change.

**Notes:** Just a little ficlet I wrote after seeing this picture - member_ ?mode=medium&illust_id=25643926  
It almost just popped into my mind and wrote itself. Not a literary msterpiece, but I thought i's good enough to share. As always, English isn't my first language, so if you find any mistakes feel free to tell me. Also, I still have no real understanding of rating things properly OTL

* * *

It wasn't fair.

Kamui was furious. Never ever had he felt so enraged, not even when Rin and Len nearly managed to break his beloved Miburi. This just couldn't be true! Almost smashing the door in front of him open one after another, he finally found who he was looking for. He advanced the blue haired man with great strides. He was sitting on a blank cube in the middle of an all white room and it appeared he was deep in his thoughts as he didn't seem to notice the other approaching him. Kamui came to a halt a few steps behind him, trying to focus and keep calm. His hands were trembling regardless.

„Kaito!"

The man turned around, slightly amazed, but then greeting the taller one with one of his trademark smiles.

„Ah, Kamui-san. I didn't expect you to find me here. How are you today? Isn't it a nice day, all sunny and bright?"

„Don't play dumb."

His voice was firm and he looked at the other with a stern face, seemingly collected, but this was nothing but a mere mask. Inside he was a mess, his thoughts all churned up and mixing with the anger he felt, yet he somehow managed to keep up that mask. Kaito just looked at him calmly.

„Is it true? Is the Master really going to deinstall you?"

Kaito smile never left his face, though it was followed by a small sigh.

„Ah. So you've heard, haven't you? Well…"

He made a pause as to carefully consider his words even though he knew there was only one answer he could provide.

„I'm not going to lie to you, Kamui. I'm afraid it's true. I am not happy with this decision, but it can't be helped. If it's the Masters choice…"

„To hell with the Master!"

Desperate words echoed through the empty room until they fell silent, unheard by the one they accused.

„He has no right nor a reason to do this."

The blue haired boy chuckled lowly.

„Well, I guess I'm just not needed anymore…"

The smile on the others face was still there, but Kamui could see that it had turned sad. Seeing him like this only fueled the anger inside of him more and he had to restrain himself from punching the wall as it would do nothing to help the situation.

„This isn't fair! You're part of this family just like everyone else! We need you to be here, it won't be the same without you!"

„I'm afraid there is not much I can do about it, Kamui. Neither of us can."

They both looked at each other and Kamui knew Kaito was right. There was nothing they could do. They were just programs after all and if their master made a decision, it was final. And it was this feeling of helplessness that Kamui hated so much. He normally respected the Master for his capability and hard work, but right now in this very moment, there was no one he hated more in the world.

For a long time, none of them said a single word, although there was so much Kamui wanted to say. It was Kaito who finally broke the silence.

„Kamui?"

„Hm?"

„Thank you."

The taller looked confused for a moment.

„What for?"

„I don't know. For everything I guess. For always being there for me and giving me advice. And for worrying so much about me."

Kaito smiled and it was an honest one, Kamui could tell. And it was the first time today that his smile was returned.

„Silly. Of course I do. You are important to me."

He finally left the last few steps separating them behind him and sat down beside Kaito. The blue haired boy closed his eyes and leaned his head against his shoulder almost in the same movement and as if it was the most natural thing in the world, Kamui wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him closer, and he could feel Kaito was trembling.

Kamui didn't know how long they've been sitting there, holding each other close but he wished it would never end. But this wish found a sudden end when they both noticed a noise like a swarm of bees, becoming louder with every second. Kamui looked at Kaito who was staring at his hands. Slowly, very slowly, small rectangular fragments started to emit from all over his body and disappeared in mid air.

„It's time."

Kaito sighed and stood up, turning around to face Kamui. The older could do nothing but stare at him slowly disappearing, not able to move his body. Kaito reached out his hand, carefully stroking over the others cheek.

„Thank you for staying with me."

„Kaito!"

That moment the man stood, but before Kamui could do anything, the other put his finger on his lips and shook his head. Kamui lowered his head, and he could feel tears already dwelling up in the corner of his eyes. Damn it, damn it all. Why was he so useless? Why wasn't he even able to protect his friend?

„So… this is farewell then?"

His voice was nothing more like a whisper. He could do nothing to prevent the other from disappearing, he couldn't even stand looking him in the eye. But then there were those warm hands pulling his head up and stoking him tenderly and soft lips closing the gap between them, kissing him affectionately, desperate. For a moment, time stood still for both of them, when wet lips glided over each other smoothly, tongues flickered and teased and teeth bit down on soft flesh. When Kaito finally pulled away and smiled at him, his body had almost completely vanished.

„Goodbye, Kamui. Maybe one day we'll see each other again."

Kamui just stood there watching that sweet smile fading into nothingness, the taste of the kiss still lingering on his lips.

Soon, the buzzing noise stopped as fast as it started and all that could be heard were single tears falling to the ground.


End file.
